1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode structure, and in particular, relates to a light-emitting diode structure providing a normal light and a lateral light with increased brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continued advancements in light-emitting diode technology, current light-emitting diodes have high brightness, long lifespan, energy efficiency, and high response times and are safe and applied in many different fields.
For conventional surface mount light-emitting diode structures, a light-emitting chip is disposed on a base, and the base is provided with an opening for light to emit therefrom. However, when light is emitted from the light-emitting chip, part of the light incident onto the sidewall of the base is absorbed, or reflected and scattered. Thus, decreasing brightness of the emitted light.